Sisters Forever
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: "Pide un deseo a una estrella y se te cumplirá". La vida no es fácil, y mucho menos, sencilla. María lo sabe, y pondrá a prueba el amor que siente. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Incluye Shadaria en forma de erizos.


_Hola, gentecita hermosa._

 _Les dejo mi segunda entrada para este reto._

 _La semana pasada lo comencé y sucedieron mil cosas que me impidieron terminarlo. Y ahí me ven, el domingo en la noche, tecleando como loca, pero no pude terminar. Sin embargo, nuestra amada moderadora (todos, una porra para Sonye-san: a la bio, a la bao, a la bim bom bam, ¡Sony, Sony! ¡Ra, ra, ra! *hace una ola*), nos dio una semana más. Pero el montón de cosas que tengo por hacer hizo que me tardara hasta hoy para poder entregarlo._

 _En fin, el caso es que me tocó María. Sí, María Robotnik. Nuestra dulce y amada María, de la que estoy segura todos tienen su figurita en la cartera y cuando tienen un día horrible, la ven y les da fuerzas para seguir. Esa misma María. Estuve pensando mucho cómo hacerle, pero en un momento en que las estrellas se alinearon y pasó delante de mí un payaso montado en monociclo, me di cuenta de qué era lo que iba a hacer._

 _Pero no diré mucho aquí, eso me lo reservaré para la nota final._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA._

* * *

 _"Pide un deseo a una estrella y se cumplirá. Cruza tus dedos, arruga tu nariz, piensa en cuánto lo deseas y espera lo mejor"_

Shadow y Rouge habían visto muchas cosas en su vida. Especialmente desde que eran parte del Team Dark. Sin embargo, encontrar a María en una cápsula no era una de ellas. Especialmente, porque ahora era una eriza. Una preciosa eriza de largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

Al principio, dudaban que fuera ella. Pensaban que posiblemente fuera una especie de prototipo para hacer que el erizo negro se volviera loco o que tomara represalias, pero después de investigar, se dieron cuenta de que, en un intento desesperado por salvarla, Gerald Robotnik había hecho algo similar a Shadow, solo que con María. La había transformado en un erizo, con características similares a las del anti-héroe.

Después de haberla despertado y convivir con ella, no había duda de que era ella. Era bondadosa, era amable, desconocía por completo las cosas que estaban en la Tierra, pero tenía hambre de conocimiento. Y era tan curiosa que tanto Shadow como Rouge consideraban que había regresado en la forma incorrecta, que debió haber sido un gato.

Los primeros días habían sido choqueantes. Acostumbrarse a ver a alguien que había estado muerto anteriormente era algo que no se veía todos los días. Pero la eriza poco a poco se había ganado la confianza de todos y, además, el cariño de la murciélago. Después de Shadow, no había alguien más cercano a María. Habían decidido que se mudara con ellos, los tres juntos en el mismo departamento. Mientras ellos iban a misiones, ella se quedaba en casa, leyendo, disfrutando de una taza de humeante té y acoplándose a su nueva vida (en el sentido literal de la palabra).

— A todo esto—dijo un día mientras comían—, no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que hacen exactamente?

— Somos agentes especiales—respondió Shadow tranquilamente.

— Sí, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con la policía? —el erizo negro y la murciélago se miraron entre ellos—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Mira—dijo Rouge aclarándose la garganta—, se necesita una "brigada especial"—remarcó haciendo las comillas con los dedos— cuando hay una amenaza latente que podría destruir al mundo.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Y ya han logrado hacer algo? —continuó preguntando mientras se servía un vaso con agua.

— Eh… digamos que… Shadow, ¿cómo lo definirías? —el aludido miró a su compañera y luego a su interlocutora, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

— Sabemos quién es, pero es escurridizo. Cuando hace algo malo, lo detenemos y el ciclo continúa—dijo él simplemente y continuó con su comida.

— Así—Rouge terminó asintiendo.

— Entonces ustedes salvan al mundo—agregó María con una leve sonrisa.

— Yo diría que más bien nos encargamos de que no lo destruyan. Salvarlo quiere decir que milagrosamente restauramos lo que pasó—respondió Shadow y sonrió de lado—. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, María. Todo estará bien.

La chica asintió y continuó sin más preocupaciones. Sus amigos se encargarían de mantener el orden y todo estaría bien, como Shadow había dicho.

Lo que no contaba, era que eso significaba que de vez en cuando sus amigos llegaran lastimados. Sangrando, e incluso, había veces en que no ponían pie en el departamento y terminaban directamente en el hospital. Especialmente, Rouge. Shadow tenía su poder de regeneración, lo que hacía que se curara rápido, pero su amiga tardaba un poco más.

— Rouge, deberías cuidarte más, mira cómo quedaste—dijo la chica un día en que ella llegó con una cortada en la frente y moretones por todo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, le curaba la herida.

— Ay, ten cuidado con eso—reprochó la murciélago al sentir el algodón con alcohol en la cortada.

— No seas llorona.

— Y tú no seas tan salvaje—hizo un puchero y María sonrió.

— Eres una niña grande—le puso una bandita y dio por terminada su curación—. Shadow, ¿tú necesitas algo?

— Un poco de hielo y un poco de whisky estaría bien—comentó el erizo sentado en un sofá, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Whisky? Tú jamás tomas alcohol—miró a Rouge, fingiendo estar ofendida—, ¿qué le hiciste a mi Shadow?

— Lo cambié por otro—respondió la aludida con una sonrisa malvada—. Este es mi esclavo personal, y hará todo lo que yo le diga. Shadow, tráeme una Esmeralda.

— Lo único que te voy a dar es una patada, ¿te parece?

— Eres un amor y un caballero, corazón.

— Los dos, compórtense—ordenó María llevándose las manos a la cadera—. Por Chaos, ustedes siempre se la pasan discutiendo, ¿no se cansan?

— No, Shadow sabe que lo amo.

— Yo sí me canso—respondió él sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

— Siempre tan tierno—agregó Rouge rodando los ojos y concentrándose en la eriza—. Acostúmbrate, así será siempre.

María comenzó a reír levemente y asintió. A pesar de que no entendía muy bien la relación que tenían los dos, le encantaba ver cómo su amistad era fuerte.

Pero el tiempo siempre tiene un plan reservado para las personas. Y a veces el amor está incluido en ello.

— Rouge, tengo algo importante qué preguntarte—dijo la eriza seriamente, la murciélago sintió que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede, María?

— Rouge, ¿tú sientes algo por Shadow? —preguntó la chica con temor en su voz

— Fuera de lo físico, no—respondió Rouge con un tono que no dejaba dudas.

— ¿Fuera de lo físico?

— No te negaré que no me gusta Shadow, me parece sumamente atractivo, pero no lo amo. Es mi amigo, mi cómplice—explicó de manera minuciosa. María la miró fijamente—, pero nada más. En una ocasión intentamos algo, pero no funcionó, porque no quiero atarme a nadie, yo soy libre.

— Entonces él…

— Sé a dónde quieres llegar, corazón—el tono de la murciélago cambió a uno más suave, se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo—. Él te ama. Lo digo en serio. Incluso cuando creía que estabas muerta. Dile lo que sientes, todo saldrá bien.

— Pero…

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? —agregó la mayor dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

— Porque siempre le mientes a los demás…

— Pero no a ti, eres mi amiga… más que eso, eres mi hermana.

— Rouge…

La eriza abrazó nuevamente a la murciélago y comenzó a llorar. Estaba aliviada, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía querida. A pesar de que todos le decían cuánto la querían, ese simple gesto, esas palabras, le hacían ver que realmente era verdad.

— Y cuando ustedes dos se casen, yo me iré a vagar por el mundo, tendré la mayor fortuna de todas y les compraré muchos juguetes a mis amados sobrinos—agregó con una sonrisa triunfal.

— No es para tanto…

— Anda, te ayudaré a practicar lo que dirás.

Pasaron la tarde ensayando las cosas que podría decir, aunque Rouge le hizo hincapié en que dijera lo que su corazón sentía, ya que, a final de cuentas, un montón de palabras bonitas no iba a hacer que Shadow se rindiera ante ella (aunque la murciélago estaba segura de que él la amaba tanto como ella a él).

Al día siguiente, Rouge puso de excusa una misión a la que Shadow no estaba invitado para poder salir del departamento y darles el día a ambos. Lo que no sabían era que había un par de cámaras escondidas, grabando todo lo que decían y hacían. Por nada del mundo se habría perdido la confesión.

Shadow estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo, María estaba en la cocina, preparando un té. Sentía que sus manos le temblaban y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho, tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó al erizo.

— Shadow—dijo casi en un murmullo, carraspeó, tratando de hacer que su voz saliera con más potencia. Él la miró detenidamente—. Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

— No, nada malo—respondió ella sobresaltándose—… Shadow, yo… en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que… Shadow, yo quiero estar contigo.

— Yo también, contigo y con Rouge, ustedes son mis amigas y…

— No, no me refiero a eso—agregó ella sonrojándose, el erizo la miró y se quedó perplejo un momento—. Shadow, yo te quiero más que como a un amigo.

Él se quedó mirándola por un momento. Su mirada dejaba ver que estaba pensando la manera de decirle lo que sentía. Simplemente, la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

Él sonrió y juntó su frente con la de ella. Después, la besó tiernamente. Rouge sonrió mientras veía las grabaciones y supo que era el momento de partir.

Tal como lo había dicho, la boda se celebró solo unos meses después. Rouge había sido la dama de honor, tal como lo había dicho. María no podía estar más feliz, aunque su corazón se sintió abrumado al tener que dejar que Rouge partiera.

Recibía cartas, mensajes, e incluso, flores por parte de su amiga y María le enviaba fotos de ella y Shadow. Las llamadas duraban horas y las visitas eran por semanas. Podía decirse que la amistad entre las dos era inquebrantable.

Hasta que un día, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. En una de sus visitas, Rouge se desmayó. Ella no le tomó importancia, pero cuando volvió a suceder, María y Shadow insistieron en que visitara a un doctor.

Al principio les había dicho que era un déficit de vitaminas, que dejara su azarosa vida y que se instalara en un solo lugar. Lo cual hizo por un tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando los desmayos comenzaron a hacerse más recurrentes junto con dolores de cabeza interminables y sangrados en la nariz, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaban.

Los análisis arrojaban un solo resultado, uno que hubieran deseado nunca ver: Rouge tenía leucemia.

Dado que no se habían dado cuenta a tiempo, los doctores comenzaron a usar un tratamiento más agresivo del que generalmente usaban. Y por eso, María y Shadow le ofrecieron a Rouge vivir en su casa. De esa forma, no se sentiría tan sola y si necesitaba algo, ellos estarían ahí para ella.

— Ya les dije, no es necesario todo esto—dijo Rouge un día, después de salir de su quimio. María la estaba acompañando e iban de regreso a casa.

— No puedo dejar que algo malo te suceda—respondió la eriza tranquilamente. Podía ver cómo su autonombrada hermana se veía decaída, a pesar de que quería mantenerse fuerte. Era algo que le dejaba hacer. Ya de por sí la enfermedad era terrible como para tratarla como si no tuviera fuerzas u olvidando la clase de persona que era (o que había sido)—. Shadow me mataría. ¿Qué va a hacer sin ti? Es más, ¿quién va a protegerlo cuando se vayan a misiones?

— Omega se puede encargar de eso

— No confío en ese robot—espetó María mirando por la ventana—. Solo confío en ti.

— Eres un amor, pero deberías confiar más en él. Es un buen robot—Rouge se aclaró la garganta—. Como sea, no es necesario que vengas cada que tengo mi quimio.

— Te diré lo que siempre me dices: eres mi hermana y no puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos—ella puso una mano en la rodilla de su hermana—. Todo saldrá bien.

María quería creer en sus palabras, en que todo saldría bien, pero cada día que pasaba, cada quimio y cada vez que el doctor decía que el cáncer seguía ahí, veía como las esperanzas de Rouge se iban marchitando.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo un día la murciélago mientras estaban sentadas en una terraza—. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

— Es la primera vez que me pides algo.

— Ayer te pedí un vaso con agua… espera, fue a Shadow—las dos rieron.

— Pero yo te lo di.

— Como sea—su tono cambió a uno más serio. María tragó en seco. Aunque ellas se contaban todo, el tono que estaba utilizando hizo que su estómago sintiera un peso encima—. Cuando muera, tú te encargarás de mis cosas. Te dejo a ti toda mi fortuna. Además, quiero que me entierren con mi vestido favorito.

— ¿El que te pusiste en la fiesta aquella…—comenzó a decir María sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— Ese—sonrió levemente.

— Rouge, ¿por qué me dices esto?

— Mary, mi dulce Mary, tú sabes bien por qué lo digo.

El corazón de la eriza se detuvo por un momento. Miró a su amiga detenidamente. Estaba comenzando a verse acabada. Su piel lozana estaba acartonada, su cabello se caía con facilidad. Sus ojos ya no brillaban de la misma manera.

— No digas eso, vas a ver que las cosas van a salir bien…

— No, María. Sabemos que no es así—dijo Rouge un poco molesta—. Mírame. Ya no soy la misma de antes. Ya no tengo las mismas fuerzas. El tratamiento no funciona. Voy a morir pronto—una lágrima escapó de sus ojos—, y lo que más me duele es dejarlos a ustedes.

— Rouge…

Las dos se abrazaron. No había mucho por decir, solo necesitaban sentirse la una a la otra para saber que estaban para apoyarse. Lloraron juntas por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Shadow llegó. Él miró la escena y comprendió lo que sucedía, por lo cual, también se unió al abrazo.

En un mes, el estado de salud de Rouge empeoró. Cada día estaba peor, teniendo episodios en los que casi no podía respirar y el dolor se hacía presente. María no sabía qué hacer, ver sufrir a su amiga le partía el corazón. Tanto ella como su esposo sabían que la murciélago podría morir en cualquier momento, pero, cada que la llevaban al hospital y le ponían morfina, alargaban un día más su vida.

— Si me quieres, déjame morir—dijo Rouge una noche, mientras la llevaban al hospital. Su voz era tan débil que la eriza no entendió del todo lo que había dicho.

— Ya casi llegamos al hospital, Rouge, resiste un poco más.

— Esto no es vivir, María.

— Ya casi llegamos—dijo Shadow acelerando.

En cuanto llegaron, los médicos la atendieron enseguida, dejando al joven matrimonio solos.

— Ella tiene razón—dijo María con tristeza, Shadow la miró extrañado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No es vida. Solo está sufriendo—él la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

— Lo sé, pero, debemos hacer lo posible por mantenerla con nosotros…

Las palabras, aunque amorosas, de su pareja la hicieron sentir incómoda. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que la retuvieran con ellos simplemente porque no la querían perder? ¿Eran tan egoístas como para privarla de su descanso? El hecho de que tanto ella como Shadow tuvieran vidas más largas y, en cierto punto, saludables, no quería decir que tuvieran el derecho de decidir hasta cuándo tendrían a sus amigos con ellos.

 _Y tampoco cuándo deberían morir._

Por días, la idea estuvo en su mente. Cada que veía a Rouge retorcerse del dolor y pedir a gritos que su sufrimiento terminara, su corazón estaba más seguro de lo que debía hacer. Detestaba tener que estar en esa posición, pero amaba a la murciélago. Ella había sido, junto con Shadow, su familia y su todo. Y sabía que no podía dejarla seguir sufriendo.

Esperó a que Shadow no estuviera y se coló en la habitación de su amiga. Ella estaba durmiendo, pero cuando oyó el ruido, se despertó. María la miró se sentó a su lado.

— Rouge… ¿puedo decirte algo?

— Sí.

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Has sido una persona especial en mi vida—comenzó a decir la eriza tomando su mano—. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, desde cómo preparar esos panqueques que adoras hasta cómo hacer que Shadow sea menos gruñón—lo último hizo que ambas sonrieran—. Pero me duele verte en este estado. Hemos hecho todo para poder mantenerte con nosotros, pero… nuestro amor no es suficiente para curarte.

— Lo entiendo. Y te lo agradecería mucho—dijo Rouge sabiendo qué era lo que iba a suceder.

— Tengo miedo, Rouge. Es tan difícil y…—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Hey, tranquila. La única que va a morir aquí soy yo—ella apretó la mano de su amiga con cariño—. Y nadie te puede decir nada. Es mi último deseo.

Las dos se abrazaron, sabiendo que era la última vez. Cuando se separaron, la murciélago se recostó en su cama y miró a María con ojos de agradecimiento. Por fin descasaría y esa sería la prueba máxima del amor incondicional que le tenía. Inhaló profundamente.

— Dile a Shadow que lo quiero mucho y que le agradezco por todo lo que pasamos juntos, bueno y malo.

— Por supuesto—dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

— Y una cosa más—continuó—, ya dejé todo en orden. En cuanto muera, todo lo que tengo será tuyo.

— No es necesario.

— Considéralo mi último regalo para ti—Rouge sonrió débilmente—. Muy bien, es hora.

La eriza no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Rouge sufriera, pero tampoco quería seguir alargando su sufrimiento. Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre el rostro de la murciélago, pero la retiró enseguida.

— No puedo, Rouge… esto es demasiado—su voz estaba entrecortada. Las lágrimas por fin se dejaron ver. Sentía que el corazón lo tenía estrujado.

— Entonces, déjame dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero…

— Ve y relájate. Toma algo… tengo una botella de whisky en la alacena, escondida en un tarro de galletas—la murciélago se rio, pero María seguía mirándola con tristeza—. Ven, dame otro abrazo.

— No sé qué hacer.

— Solo hazlo, déjame ser libre, por favor—susurró Rouge, su voz denotaba lo mucho que deseaba morir—. Si te molesta verme, espera a que duerma. Pero, por favor, ayúdame.

— Buenas noches, Rouge—dijo María dándole un beso en la frente.

Los minutos pasaron. María miró su reloj y supuso que Rouge se había dormido ya. Se levantó y entró a la habitación nuevamente. Ella estaba durmiendo, pero estaba comenzando a tener otro de sus ataques. No podía dejar que las cosas se pusieran peor. Tomó una almohada y la puso en el rostro de Rouge. Por un momento, ella luchó para quitar el objeto de su rostro, pero la eriza presionó la almohada. Comenzó a llorar, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero era lo mejor. Y se repetía una y otra vez que era lo mejor, mientras Rouge forcejeaba para respirar (acto reflejo, pensó ella). Después de varios minutos, todo se calmó. Quitó la almohada del rostro de la murciélago y vio su rostro, estaba en paz.

— Lo siento tanto—sollozó María aferrándose a ella—. Lo siento, Rouge. Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos encontramos, será para siempre.

María continuó llorando. Su corazón le dolía por haber tenido que ser la verdugo de su mejor amiga. Pero estaba segura de que estaba descansando por fin.

Shadow llegó y encontró a su mejor amiga muerta, mientras su esposa la abrazaba, llorando desconsoladamente.

El funeral se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. Nadie sospechó nada, ya que pensaban que había tenido un paro respiratorio, sin embargo, la conciencia de María no la dejaba tranquila. Por las noches, se levantaba y se paraba en el balcón, mirando al cielo, esperando que el perdón bajara sobre ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Shadow un día, mientras estaban en la sala, descansando.

— Nada.

— Sé que la muerte de Rouge te afectó mucho. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No.

— Mientras más lo guardes, más difícil será—dijo él abrazándola—. Eso me pasó cuando pensé que te había perdido.

— Es que—ella comenzó a llorar y se aferró a él—… me siento tan culpable.

— Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, incluso hicimos que sus últimos días fueran buenos.

— Es que no pude salvarla.

— Nadie podía…

— Se fue en mis manos, como agua.

— Lo sé, a los dos se nos fue…

— Shadow, yo la maté—dijo por fin y sollozó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué?

María explicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Todo lo que había pasado. Shadow no sabía qué hacer. La persona que más amaba había matado a su mejor amiga.

 _Pero era para ayudarla._

 _Pero seguía siendo asesinato._

Él se levantó de su asiento y se fue. María sabía que eso ocurriría cuando él se enterara. Y pensaba que lo más probable era que ella terminara en la cárcel. O peor, que él la matara a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabiendo que posiblemente, también tenía los días contados. Sin embargo, su mente le recordaba que era Shadow, la persona que más amaba. Que había demostrado que era más que un arma.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y no había ninguna aparición del erizo negro. Ella pensó que tal vez había decidido que lo mejor era dejarla, para evitar cualquier problema. Y no fue hasta que cayó la noche, una semana después, que lo vio en el balcón.

— Shadow, yo…—comenzó a decir la eriza, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

— Entiendo lo que sucede—interrumpió él seriamente. Se acercó un poco a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos—. No estoy exento de culpa, he tomado tantas vidas que tampoco puedo sentirme juez sobre ti. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas vidas pertenecía a algún amigo mío.

— Créeme, no quería. Yo…

— María, entiendo lo que sucede—él la miró a ella a los ojos—. Sé que no lo hubieras hecho si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo más por ella—él suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos—. Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

— ¿Te vas a ir?

— Solo un par de semanas más. Déjame aclarar mi mente, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y lo vio marcharse de nuevo. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que ella pensaba, pero se seguía sintiendo sola.

"Querida Rouge:

Desde el día en que te fuiste, mi vida ha sido un desastre. Te extraño cada día que pasa, pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que siento que pude haber hecho más por ti.

Sé que las cosas tomaron ese rumbo por culpa de la enfermedad, y que tú me lo pediste. No obstante, hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Shadow lo sabe, y necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Lo entiendo, si él hubiera hecho lo mismo, yo habría necesitado un tiempo a solas para poder entender lo que sucedió.

Pero una cosa que no sabe, es que pronto seremos padres. Lo descubrí hace un par de días. Y si nuestro bebé es niña, quiero que se llame Rouge, en tu honor.

Te llevo siempre en mi corazón. Te quiero, hermana.

María"

La eriza se levantó de su asiento y cerró la carta, la puso en un platón y le prendió fuego. La llevó hasta el balcón y vio cómo las cenizas volaron hacia el cielo estrellado.

— Pide un deseo a una estrella, y se cumplirá—murmuró al ver una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo.

* * *

 _Sí, ese es el final. No, no habrá una segunda parte. Queda abierto a su propia interpretación :3_

 _Sé que el tema no es precisamente muy agradable. No estoy de acuerdo, realmente con la muerte asistida. De hecho, conversando con mi maestra de francés, me comentaba que es un tabú incluso en Francia, que en general son de mente muy "abierta". Pero bueno, el reto era ese, ¿no?_

 _Con esto, cierro mi participación en esta dinámica._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Besos y abrazos para todos._


End file.
